We're Still the Children We Once Were
Description Jim Steinman offers this description of the Batman final scene: "... at the end of Batman, under the fiery ruins of an elevated train & track, fighting ferociously with Joker, Catwoman & Batman unite. And in the battle, Catwoman is mortally wounded, 'saving' Batman's life heroically. In a climactic elegiac song, Batman, holding the dying Catwoman in his arms, sings 'We're Still The Children We Once Were', along with the expiring Catwoman, and with themselves as the little kids who saw the murder. It forms a hopefully thrilling, tragic quartet: Bruce as an orphan, Selena as a terrified urchin, Batman, as a heartshattered avenger, and Catwoman as a dying doomed hero. A spine tingling quartet. Batman's final act of gruesome revenge still awaits. But this is the operatic finale..."http://jimsteinman.blogspot.com/2006/08/august-14-710pm-06.html Other titles Working titles have included "Still the Children: A Requiem" (as it was billed at Dream Engine performances) and "We're Still the Children We Were Then" (as it was initially labeled for a considerable period of time on the official Dream Engine website before Jim decided on the current title). Versions Jim Steinman on a Batman demo recording The Dream Engine on a demo recordinghttp://thelostchildren.zxq.net/demos.html The Dream Engine at various live shows Lyrics We're still the children we were then And we never found a way We never did get home Where's Mommy? Daddy? Where'd they go? They've left us here alone And with all the arts we've mastered And all the things we've known Who's going to take us home? We're still the children we were then Who's going to take us home? We're still the children we were then Who's going to take us home? Take us home And I hope you know that after all these demons Have passed and gone There's always one more left And we simply can't turn on the light And we surely can't turn off the night We can't find a way to get away From how we've grown Still waiting to go home We're still the children we were then Still waiting to go home We're still the children we were then Still waiting to go home Still waiting to go home I apologize for any histrionics Reality can be a crashing bore But if you really want something maudlin All you do is march a broad in* And let emotions pour Let emotions pour! *Alternate lyrics: But if you want some heavy drama I've got a whole damn panorama But now in all sincerity Try not to be too rough on me When adding up the score Who did what and how, what for! And with all this knowledge How can we be so alone? Some people never do get home We're still the children we once were Some people never do get home We're still the children we once were Some people never do get home Some people never do get home Some people never do get home! And with all this knowledge How can we be so alone? Some people never do get home We're still the children we were then Some people never do get home We're still the children we were then Some people never do get home Some people never do get home Some people never do get home Take me home... Now Category:Songs